He's So Sorry
by DancingEnigma
Summary: John is caught cheating on Randy with Hunter. Randy is hurt trying to drink away the pain but ends up with Wade instead


Plot: None of the people in here are mine they belong to the WWE and the song belongs to Hedley 'She's So Sorry'.

Couple: Randy/Wade X John/Triple H Talking _Lyrics_

"What the fuck." Randy yelled "You've been lying to me and cheating on me with him!" John kept saying, "No just listen to me." But Randy kept yelling over him when finally Hunter intervened "Fuck you!" from where he was leaning agents his rental. _  
><em>  
><em>We started out OK,<br>But you through it all away,  
>My God what's going on in your head,<br>For all we could have found,  
>Just to let it hit the ground,<br>Well I'm good and done,  
>We're over and dead,<br>_

Randy just attacked him and John tried to intervene but all what happened was him getting pushed out of the way. Shawn yelled just as Cody and Ted pulled Randy off Hunter, "Hey I called the cops." The fight just stopped Randy just walked into the bar with Ted and Cody while John took care of Hunter.

_Oh yes I'm leaving you it's obvious  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>So wipe that stupid look right off of your face,  
>Get out of my way,<br>What did he say,  
>He's so so sorry,<br>Just get out of my way,  
>What did he say,<br>He's so so sorry,  
>He said I,<br>Want to start over today,  
>Take me back again,<br>Get out of my way,  
>What did he say,<br>He's so so sorry,  
>He was<em>_  
><em>

All Randy could do was drink his whiskey and think about him catching John and hunter kissing agents Hunter's rental in front of the bar he just entered. He was so into his thoughts he didn't hear the door open or see someone sit next to him.

_You try to shift the blame,  
>My God are you insane,<br>And I'm sorry babe is all you can say,  
>You've made a mess before,<br>I kept coming back for more,  
>'cause I neverthought you'd end it this way,<em>

Just as he was about to order his second whiskey someone spoke to him, "I'm sorry about Cena." Randy just ordered his drink before he looked over because he only knew one person who calls John, Cena anymore. Just as he though Wade Barrett was sitting on the next stool. He just asked, "Why should you be the one to say sorry?" Wade answered, "I heard what happen."

_And that's all that I can say,_  
><em>If you've never been let down,<em>  
><em>Then this story's far from over,<em>  
><em>Everything comes back around,<em>

They just sat their in a quiet silence before Randy asked, "Was it something I did wrong?" Wade turned his head so fast that Randy thought he gave himself whiplash. Wade then answered, "No, no you did nothing wrong. Cena's the one who did something wrong!" Randy then asked in a small broken voice, "Then why did John cheat on me? Am I so bad that I'm unable to be loved..." Before he could say anything else he was cut off by Wade raising his voice saying, "Cena's just a prick and you did nothing wrong and you are loved!"_  
><em>

_So be careful what you say,  
>What goes up's got to come down,<br>Don't be taken back,  
>It's all because of you,<br>_

Randy just sat there for a second then sasked, "Then who loves me?" "Cody, Ted, Alanna, Sam, your mom and dad…" Randy just cut him off with a cruel cold laugh "That's not what I meant I know they love me but their love can only go so far…" his voice started to waver "Who loves me in a lover's way, love to hold me after we make love, love me when I did something stupid, love me for me." He ended it with a whisper. Wade just looked at him only for a couple of seconds before he leaned over and gave Randy the sweet's kiss he has ever had, when he pulled back Randy had his eyes closed.

Get out of my way,  
><em>What did he say,<br>He's so so sorry,  
>Just get out of my way,<br>What did he say,  
>He's so so sorry,<br>He said I,  
>Want to start over today,<br>Take me back again,  
>Get out of my way,<br>What did He say,  
>He's so so sorry,<em>

When he opened his eyes Wade then said, "I love you Randy, I've loved you sense I began at the 'E but you wehre with Cena an I loved you so much that I couldn't take away your happiness and I would like to give this a chance but if you don't I'll understand." Randy just sat their and thought for a while. Wade just let him think, just when it was 40 seconds later Wade thought Randy was going to say no so he was about to get up and leave when Randy grabbed his arm and said "I'll give this a chance but you hurt me in any way Wade its over!" Wade then smiled a soft smile and then pecked Randy on the lips. Wade then grabbed Randy's hand and intertwined their hands as they walked out the door. They passed by John and Hunter. John looked up with a shocked and hurt look he looked like he was about to say something but shut his mouth instead. Randy and Wade didn't even stop to look they just got into Wade's car an drove up to the hotel.

_Never again,  
>Never again,<br>What did he say,  
>Out of my way,<br>What'd I tell him,  
>What I tell him,<br>What did he say,  
>Out of my way!<br>What'd I tell him,  
>What I tell him,<br>Shot down!_


End file.
